


圣诞垃圾铲

by archer17



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archer17/pseuds/archer17
Summary: 非常渣的渣子渣子渣子……祝各位圣诞快乐。
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander





	圣诞垃圾铲

今日是平平无奇的一天。纽特从浴室里湿漉漉地钻出来，胡乱地用毛巾蹂躏自己的头发。实验没有进展，千辛万苦得来的样本被污染，他的搭档莫莉又患了感冒，而他还有不到两天的时间就要交报告了——如果时光可以倒流，他一定不会晚起了！至于今天，他遇到了各种阻碍因而十分焦虑，倒不如早早睡一个好觉，烂摊子留待明日再解决。  
他钻入温暖的被窝，长舒一口气，感到昏昏欲睡。真是舒服，一次热水澡，一个暖好的被窝，真……等等，被窝是暖的？纽特惊醒，却发现屋子里的灯关了，床周围一片沉静，只有被子突然隆起一块。一双带茧子的手摸上纽特的腿，缓缓上抚。纽特心里一悚，是谁。接着是下身被口腔包裹住了，温热湿滑的地方。纽特伸手下去，摸到一个抹着发胶的颅顶和那人额角的伤痕。对方仿佛处在口欲期的幼儿，吮吸吞咽。这种原始的膜拜让纽特欲念翻滚。他伸手打开床头灯，坐起身故意不让对方得逞。这可让对方慌了，在被子里往前爬，被纽特一把抓了出来。  
是忒修斯，纽特就知道是他。他身上穿的衬衫已经皱巴巴的了，下身脱得只剩下内裤和吊袜带，头上固定好的发丝垂坠下来。脸上因为刚刚吮吸缺氧红了一片，眼睛湿漉漉地望着纽特。纽特在心叹气，天知道这位大爷又怎么了，可是该死的他没法拒绝。  
就这么一瞬间，忒修斯又低下头去迷恋地嗅着纽特的阴茎，慢慢地含进去前后摆动起来。纽特猝不及防，太刺激了。  
“躺好。”忒修斯喘着抬起头，起身要往前坐下。纽特不说话，却也不是那样任人鱼肉的人。他屈起膝盖不让忒修斯坐下，手顺着忒修斯的大腿摸到肉乎乎的根部，指尖往里面一探，柔软滑嫩，看来是早有预谋。手指伸进去搅弄，忒修斯在他手上就受不了了。  
“纽特……啊！”肉穴咬紧了手指，又松开。忒修斯在纽特回来前就已经弄过了，可还是不满足，急急忙忙又想往下坐，当真是被情欲迷昏了脑。难得看见这么急色的哥哥，纽特起了坏心思，就是托着忒修斯不让他满足，又时不时用手拨撩忒修斯的阴茎，那汁水就一滴滴落在自己小腹上。忒修斯很轻易地就被纽特掌控住了，扭着腰身要往纽特手上送。  
一下、两下，像浪潮拍在海岸上。纽特不碰那色猫的下身，只诱着他与自己接吻。让他快乐的方式就是不满足他，纽特深知哥哥的特性，他总是在追逐，并且为追逐而感到快乐。刚开始纽特总会被忒修斯那副势在必得的模样所蒙蔽，后来在床上才偶然窥见他内心深处的欲望。驾驭这样的忒修斯，比驯服神奇动物更能给纽特带来满足感。手指慢慢地碾过内穴，快速抽离。而后纽特终于忍不住挺身而入——此刻的忒修斯随着碰撞发出满足的喟叹。他期待了一天了。从早上醒来就无法遏制自己内心蠢蠢欲动的欲望。空虚、烦躁。一天的躁动不安都在被占有的满足感中逐渐平复。傲罗的工作充满来自内部和外部的挑战，而他无法靠自己化解，只能日复一日保持强势自制，直到有一天他和纽特滚上一张床。一切都得到了出口。  
忒修斯还是一如继往的让人难以自持。纽特插进去以后就完全将别的心思抛在脑后，只凭着本能一下一下地碰撞，然后将一腔欲望倾泻。  
“纽特……”忒修斯脱力地躺在纽特身边。纽特也无暇回答，只是伸手捏了一下忒修斯的腰。他们并排躺在床上，一同陷入了沉默。而白天的不快和烦恼，也一齐陷入了黑暗。


End file.
